Naruto a different story
by Chill123
Summary: Naruto is smarter and has Yugao to help train and develop his talents. M rating to just be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to kgarz01 all the thought are now in _Italics._

* * *

"Why did she have to kick me out again that's the third time this week," Naruto muttered. You see naruto was very intelligent leaning to read and write from the books at the orphanage a few months ago by himself at the ripe old age of four. Having taught himself as no one else would give him there time other than the Hokage but he knew he was very busy and didn't have the time to teach him. But he also knew that he was special to the Hokage as he would only visit him when hs came to the orphanage. Knowing that he would probably get kicked out of the orphanage again he decided to ask the Hokage if he could get his own apartment. Walking into the Hokage tower after ignoring all the glares and wipers of the demon from the villagers. Walking past the secretary and opening the door into the Hokage office.

Hearing his door open Hirozen looked up from his personal hell to see naruto and was grateful for the distraction. "Why hello, naruto-Ku it's surprising to see you here. How's the orphanage treating you."

"Yeah about that I was wondering if you could just put me in my own apartment instead of me living inside the orphanage"

"What spurred this on naruto-Ku." He asked with a slight frown

"Well, they keep just kicking me out more and more often. Eventually, I think they will do it permanently so might as well get it over with and live on my own."

"I see your problem but naruto-Ku I don't really want you to live on your own seeing how young you are. How about you wait until your at least six." _I also still want you to be around kids your age. But with your secret out it might already be too late._

"Well, I don't think the orphanage will wait for that long. How about you just have one of the ninjas with the mask watch over me for a bit." _They can also teach me, cool ninja, stuff._

"Hmm, I won't bother to ask how you know about my Anbu but seeing how the orphanage is still willing to kick you out after telling them not to I guess making you have your own apartment isn't a bad idea. I will also have an Anbu take care of you for a bit." _I really must up there training if naruto was able to see one. Now, who do I chose to watch over him, Dog would be good but he has that A-class mission coming up with weasel. Neko is also a good choice seeing how she was trained by his mother and would generally care for him seems like the best fit at the moment._ He then did a few signals and a Neko masked Anbu with purple hair appeared. "Neko I want you to take care of naruto-Ku here including anything he needs. Also here is where his apartment is with some money so you can restock his food supplies." He said after rummaging his desk for a scroll and handing it to her.

"Hai I understand Lord Hokage." _I can finally take care of your legacy Kushina-sensei_. Opening the scroll and frowning under her mask. _This place is where kunoichis learn the art of seduction_. "I'm not sure this is the best place for naruto to grow up lord Hokage"

"Well, it's all I got on this short notice." _This also might make him into the next Jiraiya and lead to a new generation of Icha Icha books_. "Anyway, Naruto Neko will take you to your apartment and will take care of you. I take you there myself but this demonic paperwork won't do itself."

"Okay then let's go Neko," Naruto said walking out Neko following him thinking all the cool tricks the Anbu might teach him. Right before they exit naruto thought about all the glares and whispers he gets when he walks around. Not wanting Neko to be hated because of him he asked Neko to do something "Hey Neko before we go out can you transform me and you so no one knows that I have an Anbu following me."

"Yes I will do that's pretty smart of you naruto so here you go," she said transforming naruto into a boy with similar features except he has brown hair and black eyes with no whisker marks. While she transformed into a girl with back hair and a few inches shorter. _I know the real reason you asked me naruto but that was a pretty good excuse you gave me_. "Alright then let's go to your apartment." She said leading him there. Yugao still not liking where Naruto's new apartment was relieved to see it not in the heart of the red light but on the otter edge. "Here we are Naruto," she said while opening the door after getting the key form the scroll.

Inside was a modest apartment with a kitchen as you immediately walk in and to the back was a living room. Walking inside with Naruto and going inside the door to the right of the living room to see a bedroom with a bathroom connected. Walking back into the living room she saw Naruto looking out his balcony and looking around the area. Seeing if the kitchen was stocked with anything. Not surprised to find nothing she unravels scroll and summoned the money.

"Wow, how did you do that," Naruto said after watching her take out the scroll and making money appear.

"I used my chakra to summon the money from the pocket dimension the scroll had. Dimension means another world Naruto." She explained after seeing his confusion after she said the word. But was surprised at how much he understood at what she was saying.

"So if I use this chakra thing I could keep summoning money from the scroll." _Then I could be rich by summoning more money._

"Yes technically you could but since I took all the money out you wouldn't be able to summon anything." _I wonder what he was thinking_. Seeing the twinkle that was coming from his eyes. _I also wonder if he will figure out what he contains._

"Ohh so then how did the money get there." He said while starting to think to make a kawaii face that made Yugao just want to grab and cuddle him up.

"Well Naruto people can also put things in there with chakra but depending on the seal can only put so much." _I think that's how it works._

"So you could put the moon into a seal if it was big enough." _I could own all the cheese_.

"Yes, you could put the moon in a seal. Anything can be sealed if the seal is powerful enough. Why would you seal the moon naruto?" H_e's asking all the right questions, if he can figure it out then he deserves to know._

"So that I could have all the cheese."

Trying really hard not to laugh at what the said: "I'm sorry naruto but cheese doesn't come from the moon."

"Ohh well, so how do I use my chakra to put things into the seal." _I wonder what else you could do with this chakra thing._

"Well, first you have to unlock your chakra before you could do anything. I will let you have my old academy books as all they're doing is collecting dust." _I barely even used them might as well not waste them._

"Really Neko." He said giving her puppy eyes.

"Yes let me just create some clones so they could go grab some food and the books." Man those eyes are deadly. She then crossed her fingers and three clones popped up tow taking some money then disappearing.

"Did you just make real people." Imagining all the fun he could have while playing with them.

"Yes, they're real but they weren't people they were clones."

"So you could be in two places at once. Do you remember what the clone does." _So I could have a clone do doing things while I do fun stuff._

"Yes, I remember what the clone does but the Jutsu cost too much chakra for me to use too many clones."

"So you could have a clone read a book while you sleep."

"Yes, and I can't believe I never thought of doing that." _I'm going to have to do that tonight._

"So could the clones work out and I gain the muscles."

"No while the clone jutsu does retain memories it can't transfer muscle gains but it can transfer muscle memory. Also here Naruto read this book." She said as the clone appeared and handed Naruto a book while putting the rest on his kitchen counter then puffing away.

"Basic chakra theory by Takaki Senju."

"This book will tell you what chakra is and how to unlock it. Now go read while we wait for my clone to come back. Actually, now that I think about it Naruto did you bring anything from the orphanage?"

"No, but I didn't really have anything other than a few pairs of clothes."

"Well then I will have my clone get your clothes and we can get some later." _I'm going to have to fix that if he only had a view pairs of clothes._

"Alright then." He then started to read chakra theory with Neko helping him when he didn't know certain words. They took a break once the food clone came back. After eating naruto decide to ask a question that had been bothering him. "Hey, Neko are you really okay with watching over me?"

"Yes, Naruto I'm okay with watching and before you ask it's not because of the Hokage orders. I actually have to thank you, the reason I'm okay with it is that I would have had to do patrol duty outside the village in a few days and with me watching over you I don't have the be out of the village for a month. You're also way more interesting than just waiting in a tree for something to happen every few days." _That and so I could protect you for her sake._

"Ohh okay. So if I unlock my chakra you think you could train me?" _Hoping she would say yes._

"Train you sure might as well train you on the academy's big three. But I will only allow you to unlock your chakra if you read the whole book." Deciding it would be better to ask the Hokage before she proceeded. Making a shadow clone to ask the Hokage if she could even train naruto she realized that her reserves were not in a great place. _I really have to up my training it's kinda pathetic that four clones wind me out I really need to work on my reserves_. While she thought of her reserves her clone made it to the Hokage office.

"Why Neko you better hope you're a clone otherwise I would have to make you my personal training partner." He said after looking up from his paperwork and releasing a bit of killing intent.

"I'm a clone Hokage-soma." Even if the Hokage was in his later years he could still give a beat down to anyone except for a select few.

"Good now what did you want to ask me it's not naruto-Ku is it," he said frowning after releasing the intent.

"I was going to ask if it's okay if I could train naruto in the basics."

"While I would have preferred Naruto to be trained with the rest of the children his age, unfortunately, the conversation from earlier made me realize that the fear for the Kyuubi runs deeper than I expected. I told the head of the orphanage what would happen if she kept kicking out naruto and even with that threat to her she still did it. That behavior influences children and seeing as most of the villagers hate what naruto for what he contains will make the children hate naruto since that is what their parents are doing. The times have also changed from what I originally thought would happen. Especially with tensions high with Kumo after the Hyuga incident leads me to believe that a war might come in a few years. With that in mind while I don't like it Naruto needs to be thought the basics I was hoping to put that off for a few years. But this recent report from Jiraiya about whispers of an organization of s-class personal makes me reconsider that discussion. So I want you to teach Naruto until he's good enough to be at least a chunin got it."

"Hai Hokage-soma."

* * *

_Good enough to be a chunin hmm._

"Neko-chan I finished reading my book. So can I unlock my chakra now." _I hope she teaches me how to do that clone jutsu._

"Yes you now can unlock your chakra but first let's go to a training field." _I wonder if the Kyuubi chakra might leak when he unlocks it better be safe than sorry._ "Naruto hold my hand real quick."

"Okay." Hearing her strang request he did what she said. They then shunshin to an indoor training field. "Whoa where are we"

"You see where at one of the Anbu training fields." She then made a few signs. _Okay, I think that's good enough_. Feeling 50 Anbu around the area.

"Why an Anbu training field why not a regular one," Nauto said oblivious to what Neko did.

"Because when you unlock your chakra you don't want distractions and many people would come and see why a new chakra is popping up." _Also so I have backup in case the Kyuubi starts to come out and so the village wouldn't feel the chakra if it leaked_.

"Ahh, that makes sense. So do I do what the book says and try to find the ball of energy." He said after thinking about what the book said.

"Well yes, but the ball could be something completely different. You see chakra has no shape only what we make it out to be. When I unlocked mine I saw a crescent moon others saw loved ones so the shape just depends on you."

"Okay then here we go."Naruto got into the lotus position and started looking deep inside himself trying to find his chakra. Not finding anything for a while till he eventually finds a pound. Going closer to pound he sees that it's a lake. Remembering what the book said about finding your chakra and he then starts to pull on it. he kept pulling till he hears his name "Naruto" "Naruto" NARUTO" opening his eyes he sees Neko but she seems tense. "Did I find my chakra." He said as he fell to the ground.

Neko caught him before he did. "Yes, you did." Still surprised at how much chakra Naruto had. He must have mid to high chunin chakra levels. _He's probably would have kage level in reserves if he was to graduate normally. But that means he would need to work on his control and seeing how the academy can only teach the leaf exercise he would have been screwed. Ohh well, no use in thinking about it now. Although I'm glad that I didn't sense any of the Kyuubi's chakra._ Making hand sighs the other Anbu went back to what they were doing equally surprised as Neko. _Might as well take him home._

* * *

"Uhh, what happened," Naruto said as he pushed himself up.

"You pulled too much chakra making you pass out." _Probably one of the few times he will pass out by pulling too much chakra._

"Really so I unlocked my chakra." He said while dancing in his mind.

"Yes you did but before you get too excited, let me tell that while you unlocked your chakra you showed to have high chunin reserves meaning that controlling your chakra will take a lot of effort and you need to have control."

"But I unlocked and have a chunin chakra level." Making Naruto have a bright smile. "So how do I control my chakra."

"By doing chakra control exercises so we might as well start now while your chakra is lower."

"Okay then." She then grabbed him by the shoulder they then where shunshin to an open field with a waterfall to the side and the water going down into a river. "Where are we." He said gaping at the nature around him.

"Where at training ground 56 this is one of the more secluded training grounds for how far it is. Also, people tend to stay at their original team grounds unless a genin team is taking it then they go to the next closest."

"So no one comes way out here." _This could be where I could make a secret base._

"Most people don't venture past training ground 43rd as the 44th scares people into thinking that the training grounds above them are as dangerous as that one." _Kind of ironic that ninjas are scared at what's beyond the 44th but that is what they do in most missions go into the unknown._

"So we could have unlocked my chakra here too then." _Kind of strange that she took me to an Anbu training ground._

"We could have but sensors would have come to investigate the new chakra that appeared. Anyway, go bring me a leaf so we can start training." _I wonder if he will connect the dots._

"How is this going to help us train." He said after getting a leaf and thinking nothing of it.

"This will help us start on your chakra control. Now, do you remember how to do the 12 hand signs from the book." Seeing him nod she continued. "Well then watch what I do then try it." Putting the leaf on her mask and making the ram sign she then made the leaf hover above her mask. After ten seconds she stopped and gave the wide eye naruto the leaf. "Now try to do what I just did."

"Oka okay then." Putting the leaf on his forehead and making the ram seal he then concentrated on the leaf. He made the leaf lift and kept lifting it till a gust of wind took it away.

"You put too much chakra into the leaf by putting too much the leaf will float away putting too little and if won't float at all. Now go get another leaf and keep working on it till you can get the leaf in the same spot for 15 seconds." _That leaf took a lot more concentration then it should have. Might as fix that now instead of later so she joined with him instead of doing nothing_. After constantly dropping the leaf naruto decided to watch how Neko did it as she mad multiple leaves above her mask After awhile naruto finally got what she was doing. _She was keeping a constant amount of chakra to the lea_f. After four tries he finally got the hang of it and eventually made it to the 15-second mark.

"That's good naruto know I want you to keep it on your head for a minute." She said after watching him complete his task after observing what she did. _He might have some sensing abilities if he figured that out from observing what I did._

"Alright, but can we eat first I'm hungry." His stomach decided to show proof by rumbling.

chuckling after his stomach made itself know she decided to go get him some food. "Okay then continue to work on the exercise I'll get us some food." Going down the river and getting some fish she went back to naruto. "Naruto come here real quick." Dropping his leaf he came over. "Okay, I'm going to show you some basic wilderness survival skills that you need to know." She then showed him how to make a fire pit and how to make a fire with sticks. "Okay naruto when you have a fire you're going to want it to keep burning but try not to make too much smoke unless you're making a decoy. The major thing you need to know is that anything wet or very moist will cause a lot of smoke. Also never keep adding more kindle as that could make the fire go out of control you only add more when the fire is too low or you can poke at the fire with a stick most of the time ash blocks some of the fire." She then grabbed some stick and put the fish on it and put then next to the campfire. "Depending on the type of fish the amount of time you have it next to a campfire varies if the fish is bigger then it would need more time than a smaller fish and depend on how crispy you want it the longer you would leave it." After eating they continued with naruto slowly raizing the time he could hold it. After two days naruto was able to hold a leaf while spinning it for an hour on his forehead. "Alright naruto time to start working on the academy's big three."

"Why are they called the big three are they really cool jutsu." _They must be really cool if they're called the big three._

"They are called the big three because you need to know them to be able to graduate the academy but otherwise they are E-rank jutsu as anyone who unlocked there chakra could do them. First, we are going to start with the henge jutsu as that let's disguise yourself as someone else. This jutsu is very useful for gathering information in civilian areas as they will never be able to tell that you're a ninja but this will most likely not work in villages with shinobi in them as they will probably sense that you have a hedge around you." _This will also allow you to buy things from stores when I'm not around. Hopefully, you can see what I'm leading on too._

Already on her thought process, a specific question came to mind. "So how close does a ninja have to be in order to feel that I'm in a henge."

"Well it depends on the shinobi, If they're not paying attention to there surroundings then they won't notice you. If they're alert they will probably since you. If they talk or touch you they will most definitely notice that something is off. The only people that will definitely know that your a hedge are sensors. wich I'm one of them so you will never be able to full me. So are you ready." Seeing him nod she then did the dog-boar-ram sign and said "Transform" making her appear as himself. She then said "Kai" and transformed back. "What your going to want to do naruto is to try cover yourself in your chakra then think of the person you want to be and finally try to cover the chakra the best you can. You cover it by thinking about it being in a safe place where no one could feel it. You may not get this down your first try but after you keep doing it for a while you will get the hang of it. In order to get out of the transformation, you put your hand back in ram and say kai."

Getting what she said he put his hands in the dog-boar-ram signs and thought about transforming into Neko. thinking about her mask and purple hair he then said " Transform" Turing into a very fat Neko. Seeing his failed transformation he then said "Kai" transforming back looking at Neko he saw tick marks above her mask.

"Naruto why in Kam's name would you transform me into that fat piece of lard." Pissed off at seeing her delicate figure is such a horrendous form that will make her have nightmares every time she thinks she's getting fat.

"I'm sorry but I didn't mean to transform into that." Scared at what she could do to him. Seeing his scared face she calmed down a bit.

"I guess that was my fault I should have told you that you need to have a whole image of that person, not just certain characteristics."

"So I have to think about the whole body and not just the things that stand out. I guess I must really know who I'm transforming into." He then started walking around Neko and looking at every inch of her.

"What are you doing Naruto." Trying really hard to not be angry at the four-year-old who's checking her out and curious to see if his henge will come out better.

He stopped walking around when he finally got her image stuck in his head. He then put his hands back in the henge signs and transformed. Feeling taller he then looked down and saw that his chest was pointing out. He then raized his hand and started to try to push his chest down. He felt the soft mounds as he continued to put them down.

"Stop that at once naruto." She then pulled his hand away from his chest. She was then shocked to find that she could grab the arm and feel that it was real. "Naruto don't move." Hearing how serious she was he didn't move. She then walked around him and notice that he was very accurate in the transformation of her self. She then sensed for his chakra and found that his chakra signature had changed to hers. A theory started to form in her head and needed the last bit of proof she walked in front of naruto and pulled off the mask. To only start looking at herself making her theory complete. "It would seem that you have the ability to create real clones naruto. This means you will be undetectable from ninja if you henge yourself even from sensors since your chakra signature changes to the person you transform to. You could even impersonate a person if you watch them closely. It means you could be them." Clarifying after realizing she might have used too big of a word for him.

"So I could become anyone even the Hokage."

"Yes but only after you study him since people will notice if the Hokage starts to completely have different handwriting and acts differently. With this henge, you could be one of the best infiltration specialists in the world. Though that's only if you want to be one naruto."

"Well if you think I can be the best I guess I'll try." _There is no point in not trying to be one of those specialist things she was talking about._

"If you find that you don't like it you can always change what you want to do. But having those skills could help you in different missions in the future. I'll teach you the basics and if you find that you really enjoy it I will get a specialist to train you as infiltration isn't one of my strong suits. Now let's get back to what we were doing release the transformation."

Putting his hand back in ram he said "Kai" He was then hit in the head by Neko "Why would you do that." He cried

"That's for touching my boobs. If you henge as a female don't ever touch their boobs again." Remembering what he did to her precious body.

"Okay, I won't do it again. But can you now take off your mask."

"I guess I could since you can always transform and see what I look like in the mirror. Although you have to promise not to tell anyone my identity." She then took off her mask. "My real name is Yugao Uzuki but you must remember when I wear my mask my name is Neko and when I'm not it's Yugao."

"Okay, I think I got it so what are the other two jutsu I have to know."

"The next one is the Bunshin now just do what I do." She then made the hand signs for Ram-Snake-Tiger and a cloud of smoke appeared. Once it dissipated there where three Yugao's in front of him. "These clones are different from the ones you first saw as these aren't real they are just illusions. They are like the other ones except you can't do any damage to these. They are mainly used for distractions so go ahead and try it." _Although you may not be able to make individuals since they cost so little chakra for you._

He did the hand sighs and made three deathly peal clones appear they then properly fell to the floor and dispelled. "What why did my clones come out like that and why did they suddenly disappear like that."

_It's as I thought he won't be able to summon any in the single digits._ "Alright naruto I want you to try again but this time try to make a hundred clones."

"A hundred clones isn't that too many."

"Don't worry about it just do it."

He did the hand signs again and thought of making a hundred clones. When the smoke dissipated a few clones looked healthy other than a slight paling. The rest were like the first clones and promptly dispelled. "Well, at least a few came out good. How come my clones keep coming out white Yugao-Nee-chan."

_Nee-chan well I guess it's okay_ "Just don't call me Nee-chan when I have the Neko mask. Anyway, the reason you can't creat them that well is because of your chakra. You see your last name Uzumaki is from a clan that was destroyed in the 2nd ninja war. It was targeted by other villages because of how dangerous they could be. One of the reasons was for how potent their chakra could be. That is why you can't form them unless you do it in greater numbers."_ This might also have to do with that fox_.

"Wow I'm part of a clan but it was destroyed so there must be books about them that I can read or I might have some relatives that are alive."

"If you can find a book then you can read about them however there aren't that many books about them as they were very secretive people. There are probably a few Uzumaki's out in the world. Now let's move on to the final jutsu kawarimi it allows you the substitute your self with anything preferably a log as it doesn't take as much chakra as it has a similar weight. When you substitute with something with more or less weight the more chakra you will spend. If you ever substitute with someone you must make sure you have more chakra then that person otherwise it won't work. Do you get the basic concept."

"Hai if I want to substitute with anything it must be my weight or I sue more chakra. So does that mean when I get older this jutsu will cost me less chakra."_ I guess this would be easier if I was fat._

"Yes, the jutsu will be easier when you grow up not because of your weight but if you also increase your chakra control. The chakra control goes for all jutsu now you know the drill." She then did the hand signs Tiger-Boar-Ox-Dog-Snake and disappeared in her place was a log. She then reappeared next to the log "Now try to do it."

Nodding he did the hand signs and concentrated his chakra to take over the log and switch with it. The substitution happened a minute later and he switches with the log next to Yugao.

"Well that will have to be faster but congratulations you learned the academy's big three." She was sorta proud that she was able to teach him the jutsu so quickly.

"Are those really the big three they seem way to easy. how long does it take someone to graduate to the academy." _Unless I'm that good._

"It takes a person usually six years to graduate but most of that time is usually on the theory behind the jutsu your learning and their application in the real world but it's mostly useless. The other thing you learn at the academy is the history of the village but it's mostly taken out of the textbook. They also teach you taijutsu and how to properly throw a shuriken. But that stuff is very easy for me to teach you."

"Then why does the academy take so long to complete." _Thank kami I don't have to spend that much time._

"There are many reasons one is that many children aren't dedicated to it another is that it helps to build up teamwork but the teamwork one never usually works out. Now go back and start working on your chakra control."

"Alright then."

* * *

Ages:

Naruto 4

Yugao 13

Hiruzen 60


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts_

* * *

Naruto continued to train for a month making great strides in improving his chakra control while also decreasing the amount of time it takes him to form hand seals and the time to cast his kawarimi. Yugao knowing that if Naruto didn't have proper control of his chakra now he would never be able to achieve perfect chakra control. With that in mind, she decided to dedicate two whole weeks to chakra control. The first part of week one was making him hold ten leaves and making each of them spin for an hour. The rest of the time was dedicated to tree walking.

"Alright, naruto we are going to work on a different chakra control this one will be much more challenging than the leaf exercise."

"Really what is it going to be am I going to have to lift rocks with chakra." _I wonder if you could lift a boulder with your chakra._

"No, while you could do that you don't have the necessary control for that yet. We are going to work on tree walking instead."

"What how can you walk on trees? I know you can climb trees but walk on them that seems crazy."

"The only way I can really explain it is for you to remember that chakra can do many mysterious things. Almost anything can be done if the chakra if focused correctly. Now instead of showing you how to do it like how most senseis do to their students, I want you to try to figure it out on your own. By figuring this out you will eventually be able to do anything you think of with your chakra. However, if you do get stuck I'll give you a hint. To start you off the first hint I'll give you is that it's like the leaf holding exercise."

"Like the leaf holding exercise." _All I did was just constantly use my chakra to make the leaf hold in the air so I'm guessing I'm supposed to do that but on my feet. She did say that chakra can do anything so if I focus on making my chakra sticky I could probably walk up the tree. _ Gathering his chakra to his feet and thing about making it sticky, not sure if he did it he tried liting his foot only to find it stuck to the floor. _Okay, How about instead of just sticky I'll make it so I can also move. _Using the new thought process he was able to move his feet instead of being stuck in one location. Moving to the tree he started to walk up it making it to the 12 steps up before he slipped off.

"That was a pretty go effort naruto I saw that you took my words into consideration as most people would have had made a hand sign in order to make their chakra go to there feet. Now do it again but I would recommend a running start also if the bark explodes that means you're putting too much chakra and too little will be what happened to you right now."

A bit over a week of training he was able to start walking up and down the tree for ten minutes. Hardly masted but good enough for the time being. After that, they focused on hand signs knowing that he must decrease the time it takes for him to make them. When he originally started it took him almost three minutes to make all twelve basic signs after making sure his fingers were in the right spot. After making him only practice this for the week he was able to get all the hand signs down to twenty seconds or about mid-Chuunin.

Seeing her student complete the hand signs in twenty seconds perfect most times other than a few times where his fingers may go a little higher or lower than the perfect position was satisfied with her student's progress. "Alright, Naruto we can move onto improving the time it takes you to cast your jutsu."

"Really but I haven't gotten as fast as you." He said after seeing how fast she was on a few occasions. _I thought she was going to make me go until I was her speed._

"While You may not be my speed you have increased your speed to a mid-Chuuini. You must also remember that I'm an elite ninja that has been practicing for a long time." Careful to not mention being an Anbu in the open as you never know who's listening. Although she will admit that revealing her identity to naruto was pretty reckless of her.

"Really that seems way too easy for that to be mid-Chuuini." _Being a Ninja seems so easy_.

"The reason it was easy is that hand seals are one of the few things that everyone could be Kage level in if they put the time in but most don't put that much effort into it." But you've done a great job as most people wouldn't get to that level until after they had a year or two as a ninja. Now I want you to work on kawarimi since that is the most useful of the academy jutsu."

They then worked on his kawarimi until he mastered it after constantly replacing himself with a log for a week and a half straight. Right now they were in the Hokage office after receiving a summons from a messenger hawk.

* * *

"You wanted to see us Hokage-Sama." _It must be something important if it was an urgent summons._

"Yes, unfortunately, one of my old students' bases was found recently by Inu while he was on a mission. I need you to prepare to be in charge of the cleanup as I'm sending in some new Anbu requits as I can't really spear anyone else at the moment. I will also be taking care of Naruto-kun so you don't have to worry and if you have no questions then I want you to go."

"Hai Hogake."_ Orochimaru most have been in the base and all veteran Anbu operatives are looking for him_. _At least I won't be on a manhunt for who knows how long. _She thought then promptly disappeared.

"Well, Nauto-Kun since you will be staying with me for the forcible future you mind telling me about what you've done recently."

"Yeah sure." He then started to explain all that he learned to the Hokage. He himself was impressed at how fast Naruto was able to learn the academy three. _He learned them faster than those in wartime conditions he must have inherited there potential too. Although his clones are a problem it seems that he would have to produce a massive amount to even do the jutsu. Well, I can always teach him an elemental clone or the Sadow clone jutsu since his Uzumaki heritage and the fox will give him enough chakra to handle it and not die from chakra exhaustion. If he's smart he may be able to figure out the secret behind the jutsu, maybe even come up with the same method Kushina came up with. If he does then I'll warn him about not dispelling them all at the same time as she did. They must have been pretty bad migraines if they stopped her from her usual antics.__ But if he started that training now he __could potentially be the strongest ninja in the village in a few years. Maybe even a little bit of molding here and there and he could potentially be the next Hokage candidate. If I start that process now I could potentially be free in a few years and finally retire. _"Is everything alright Hokage-Sama" Not enjoying the look he was receiving,

"It is However I want to give you something." _If I start to train Naruto to be my successor now then I don't have to wait for a worthy candidate to appear_. Reaching into his drawer he pulled out a Forehead protector and handed it to naruto. "Congratulations Naruto you are now an official leaf ninja."

"WHAT. But don't I have to go through the academy in order to be a ninja."

"Most of the time you do however there are a few exceptions. But since I'm Hokage I decide who becomes a Ninja and you happen to meet the requirements. You just need to learn taijutsu but we can just say that you need to find your own style while we work on finding that style. Now I do hope you read Neko's academy book on the history of the village."

"Yeah, I've read most of it although it didn't say anything about the village after the third Ninja war. But Neko said she was going to get me an updated version."

"Well here you go I just happened to have the new copy that was going to be released for the academy's new semester next month. I want you to read it when you can but now I want you to do something for me." He made commands to the Anbu to appear before him.

"Yes lord Hokage."

"I want you to bring me a desk and chair for young Naruto-Ku here and make it fast."

"Hai" Confused at what the Hokage ordered but still went along with it. It took him three minutes to bring it in.

"Alright, Naruto now what I'm going to do is give you mission request. You must decide what rank a mission deserves depending on the difficulty you think it will take to complete. Now I'm going to give you a few guidelines if a mission is in the village it should rank as a D. Ig the mission is out of the village it should rank from C to S. C rank should be given if the client thinks that bandits may attack them. Bandit camps should either be given the ranking of C or B depending on how many bandits there are. If there are over 50 or ninjas in the camp make it a B rank under that a C rank should be enough. A and B depend on what type of ninja our ninja may encounter. If they are under B rank in the bingo book then make it a B rank over that make it an A rank however if the bingo book says they're S class then bring it to me immediately although You shouldn't get those. Finally, if you get either seduction or assassination they will be ranked on either if the client is civilian or a ninja. If it's a civilian it will be a B unless they are a feudal lord then give them to me. Ninjas should be an A rank unless there S class then you know what to do. Now in case you are not sure here are some old missions now you must not discuss them with anyone but here they are. Now if you don't have any questions I'm going to go do my paperwork." _Why didn't I think of dumping my work on someone sooner?_

_"_Wait why am I doing this."

"Because you are now a ninja and a ninja needs to work and since you don't have a team you will be organizing missions as those can only be seen by ninjas. You will also be get paid a C rank pay and a jutsu for every hundred missions you do."

"A jutsu your on." _Alright, first mission_. My name is Izuhara Yasuo I'm a traveling merchant that would like a ninja protection detail from bandits. I'm willing to pay 90,00 Ryo as my cargo is very precious from the village hidden in the leaves to the land of iron. I need to leave before the week's end. Well, he said bandits and the pay is in C-rank mission range from the chart the Hokage gave me. So I guess I'll label it a C although I wonder how long this mission has been sitting here. "Hokage how long does it take before a mission is seen I think this one might have passed if it wasn't seen a week ago."

"Well the missions are usually ranked right away but when they get assigned may be longer than the date we were given. However that rarely ever happens as most clients know to request a mission in advance but if they don't then their mission might not be picked up in time."

"Okay then does a country affect the rank since this one is going to the land of iron."

"Depending on the country it might but it really shouldn't matter but just in case I'm going to give you a map with the countries we are allied with and ones that may be hostile against us." Getting a map really quick he quickly created a legend and mark the countries. He then placed it on Naruto desk. "If you have any more questions ask me."

"Okay, next mission. "Our village needs help we have been raided by bandits for the last couple of weeks. We believe that they may have two or three ninjas in their camp. Please hurry they took some women on there last raid and we fear for the worst. We are North of the village hidden in the leaves about a three and a half-day walk. We'll pay you when they are gone." Well, they said the bandits have some ninja with them so a B rank should be good.

Naruto continued to properly rank the missions for a while. His job was an important one as when a mission comes into the village without a rank it is often left last. Because of this, they don't often make the time restraint they are given as they get put away till they get ranked. This has made quite the backlog of rankless missions that need to be ranked. Though most of them are probably expired or picked up by other villages it was still a job that needed to be done. It was also a great experience to properly assess a mission with the details you have at that moment.

They continued to work at it till lunch. "I think it's time for lunch Naruto-Kun so let's take a break and go get some." He said as he got up.

"Where are we going to eat most of the places I try to go won't allow me to go inside." That made Hiruzen frown at that.

"Well, there is a place I know that will let anyone eat there." Teuchi should allow him to eat there otherwise my disappointment in the village will increase by tenfold.

"Reall then let's go old man." That made Hiruzen chuckle at that.

"Alright then let's go Naruto." They then walked to the stand with. He wasn't happy with the glares naruto received but there was nothing he could do. It wouldn't look good for the Hokage to suddenly arrest people for just glaring. Making it to Ichiraku's he was rather surprised at who was there. "Ahh, Fugaku and Itachi it's rather surprising to see you here." He said as he sat down with naruto and ordering them both miso ramen. He was surprised the Fugaku was here though as it was rather known that he hatted to eat heavy foods.

"Well I could say the same for you too but that wouldn't be fair to compare. I'm here to celebrate Itachi's success over the years and this was the only way I know to do that." What many people wouldn't know is that Fugaku and Minato had a rivalry when they were younger and would often come here after each of there competitions. "I am curious as to why Naruto here is a ninja." He said as their food came.

"You know me?" Naruto said as he started to eat his ramen.

"Many people know you Naruto but I'm curious how you got that headband?"

"Ohh I told gramps here about my training and he then gave me the headband."

"Is that true lord Hokage." He was curious about the answer.

"Yes, Naruto was able to do the academy three in a month. That much potential shouldn't be wasted so I decide to make him a ninja." That statement shocked both Fugaku and Itachi.

"Naruto how old are you?" Itachi asked

"I'm four but I'll be Five soon."

_He managed to lean them when he was four. I don't think I could have done that when I was his age or the time it took. His teacher must have been very good but I wonder how far they thought him._ "Really now and how did you lean them so fast your teacher must have been amazing."

_I wonder if naruto knows that Itachi is seeing if he would give up information. Though I also wonder if he will reveal her identity. If he does I'll just order them to not say anything._ Hiruzen thought.

_Well she did tell me not to say her name to anyone and those Anbu people are secretive so I don't think I should say what her gender is. _"Well, they don't want anyone to know there identity so I can't tell you it." He then went back to eating ramen.

_Probably an Anbu as most people would want to say who they trained._ "That was good Naruto don't ever give someone's details to another person if they are a ninja."

"Ohh so that was a test."

"Yes and one that you passed."

"Do I get anything for passing the test."

Well, I did suddenly put that on him. "Hmm, maybe a favor."

"Really so can you train me."

"I don't know if I have the time."

"It's fine Itachi you will be training Naruto for a few days. You are to teach him how to do shadow clones as his original aren't suited for anything. I was going to train him but the duty's of the Hokage get in the way." He then looked at Fugaku

"Go on Itachi go show him how hard the Uchiha train."

"I see then I shall be on my way then." He then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder then they promptly disappeared.

"I really shouldn't be surprised at what he knows."

"Well he even surprises me but that's what happens when you are a prodigy like him. Now, what did you want to discuss lord Hokage you don't usually do this?"

"Well, I was going to ask if your clan is sure of the path they want to go on?"

"While I don't support the way they are going I must as the head of the clan."

"It is often that pride that blinds us from our desires. Hopefully, you will be able to stop them before they go too far."

"That is what I hope but sometimes hope isn't enough."

"Well, one way or another there will be peace in the village I just hope the Uchiha are apart of it."

"I do too."

* * *

Naruto and Itachi appeared in a clearing that was rather plain compared to his one with Yugao. Other than a few rocks it was practically empty.

"What training ground are we at."

"This one is the 25th training ground now I am curious as to why the Hogakge asked me to train you in how to use shadow clones."

"It's probably cause I can't do them right."

"In what way can't you do them right."

"They aren't perfect."

"So you can't make a perfect clone."

"Well, it's not like I can't make one it's just I have to make so many to even make a perfect one. I know it sounds dumb but let me show you." He then made a few hundred clones. All of them having a fair share of discoloration but only one was perfect. "See I had to make all of these just to get one perfect."

"I see the reason why the Hokage asked me to teach you shadow clones." _The amount of chakra he spent on just making one of the clones perfect was probably around ten. That much chakra could be utilized on something else. He could probably make a single clone if his chakra control was better but that might take a long time. _"Naruto what chakra control exercise have you done."

"Well, I have done tree walking although my sensei told me I need a lot more time to master it."

_So he has already done parts of tree walking. "_How many steps can you go up the tree naruto."

"Well I don't know about steps but I can walk it for a good ten minutes."

_He's further than I thought but getting that far and still having to produce that many clones must mean that his Yin-Yang is offset. _"Well since you have worked a little bit on controlling your chakra we can move on to learning the jutsu. This jutsu is different than your typical jutsu in the fact that it requires one special hand sign to do."

"How is that going to help me isn't it better to have a clone with more hand signs as that would give me more control?"

_What a smart conclusion_. "While that would help you they usually require you to use a form of nature manipulation and that would take longer. This jutsu while only having one hand sign requires a lot of chakra to perform the jutsu. This jutsu requires little control since the amount of chakra needed for it is tremendous. Now the hand sign for the jutsu is a plus made with both of your index and middle fingers. You then visualize a clone of yourself then put your chakra into the sign."

"That seems easy enough." He then put his hands on Itachi said and then did as he said. Eight naruto's then appeared around him. "Wow, I can really make clones now thanks Itachi sensei." He then started to cheer and dance with his clones.

Curious at how much chakra he put into it he pulled one of the Narutos to the side. "Naruto how much chakra did you put into the jutsu?"

"Ohh I put as much as I did for the original."

"Okay, then that's all I needed. I now want you to dispel."

"Alright then." With a poof, he was gone. The other Naruto's suddenly stopped for the new influx of information.

"Itachi why did you tell mt clone to puff. Yeah. Yeah." Naruto and his clones said.

"It was to show you the reason why shadow clones take so much chakra. You see shadow clones aren't like other clones that only serve as a distraction. They also gather information that will travel back to the caster when they disperse."

"How do they do that?"

"Well the chakra in them is the reason. Once they disperse the leftover chakra in them returns to you, however, instead of getting that chakra back the information is instead given to you. So if you were to dispel all your clones you won't get their chakra back, you would instead receive the information they gathered."

"Really so if I dispel all my clones I would see their memories."

"Yes, you would see all their memories like if you dispelled them right now you would see me talking to you from different perspectives. This suits there primary purpose of gathering information as they can read and hear the enemy's plans."

"Are they really only good for that."

"No that was just the primary purpose they are however very versatile as they could be for a multitude of purposes. They are essentially another person as they can do anything a normal person would they just can't take any form of damage."

"So I could train with them."

"Yes, you could train with them. That is one of there benefits if you have the chakra capacity for it. Since you were born with above average chakra capacity that means that you could train with them. They can't be used to train your physical body but they could be used to learn jutsu and to work on your control."

"Really so they could od tree walking while I do something else and I would gain chakra control."

"Yes, that is how that would work."

"You heard the man guy go on a tree and start walking on it. Well, now that I don't have to work on my control can you train me to do other things."

"How about you first learn the in and outs of shadow clones then I'll teach you something else."

"Okay then."


End file.
